Problem: Rewrite the fraction as a decimal. $\dfrac{19}{50}=$
Answer: $ \dfrac{19}{50}$ represents $19 \div 50 $. ${5}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }50\text{ go into }{190}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${190}\div50={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{40}$ $\text{How many times does }50\text{ go into }{400}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${400}\div50={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }50\text{ go into }{190}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${190}\div50={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{40}$ $\text{How many times does }50\text{ go into }{400}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${400}\div50={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ \dfrac{19}{50} =0.38 $